dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Kame-Sennin
Daizenshū 4, page 65''Dragon Ball Super: Start Guide'', pp.30''Dragon Ball Volume "F", pp 14 Master RoshiFUNimation Dub |universe = Seventh Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |birthplace = Earth |race = Earthling |birthday = Age 430''Daizenshū 7Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume |death = |age = |status = |gender = Male ||height = 165 cm/5'5" |weight = 44 kg/97 lbs. |measurements = 73/73/73 |bloodtype =OCharacter Biography Data, Weekly Shōnen Jump, Issue #37, 1986 |english = |japanese = (Dragon Ball • Z'' episodes 1-260) (''Z episodes 288-291 • OVA2) (Kai • Movies 18, 19) |abridger = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Turtle School |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = Mutaito's School |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Martial arts Teacher |previous occupation = Martial artist |partner = Umigame |previous partner = Tsuru Sennin |trained =Gyūmaō Kuririn Son Gohan Son Gokū Yamcha |instructor =Karin |instructor2 =Mutaito |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 3 |anime debut = DB003 |movie debut = Movie 1 |arc = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= |family = * Uranai Baba |techniques = * Hypnotism Technique * International Surprise Prize * Kamehameha * Kamehameha Lance * Kamehameha Max Power * Kyōken * Mafūba * Mind Reading * Paralysis Technique * Refreshing Wind * Suiken * Yoikominminken * Zanzōken |tools = * Banshō Fan * Kame Sennin's Cadillac * Kame Sennin's Hovercraft * Kame Sennin's Submersible Plane * Kintoun * Micro Band * Mūten Rōshi's Staff * Nyoibō }} , also known as the , is a male Human-type Earthling, and a supporting character of the Dragon Ball series. During the 21st and 22nd Tenkaichi Budōkai, he was also known as . Background Personality Appearance Kame Sennin debut.png|Rōshi as his debut in the series. Muten Roshi ConceptArt RoF.png|Rōshi in Revival of "F". Abilities Muten Rōshi is one of the most powerful humans in the entire series and is a master of ki. Originally, he struggled to defeat Son Gokū and Tenshinhan in the 21st and 22nd Tenkaichi Budōkai, winning the former and forfeiting the latter, and he failed to defeat Piccolo Daimaō despite his best efforts.Dragon Ball chapter 146 At the start of Part II, his suppressed power level was 139, though it had the potential to be far greater.Dragon Ball chapter 209 According to Akira Toriyama,“Master Roshi is Now Unbelievably Powerful!?” Viewers of ‘Dragon Ball Resurrection of F’ Are Blown Away – Creator of the Dragon Ball Series Toriyama Akira Comments “He’s Only that Strong if He Feels like It” if Rōshi had accompanied Gokū to battle Raditz, the latter would have lost, and even said that he could have challenged Nappa and Vegeta when they came to Earth. This is demonstrated when Rōshi was able to defeat hundreds of Freeza's elite soldiers during his invasion of Earth.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Dragon Ball Hunt for the Dragon Balls Arc Kamesennin Training Arc 21st Tenkaichi Budōkai Arc Red Ribbon Army Arc Uranai Baba Arc 22nd Tenkaichi Budōkai Arc Piccolo Daimaō Arc 23rd Tenkaichi Budōkai Arc Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Arc Freeza Arc Androids Arc Cell Arc High School Arc 25th Tenkaichi Budōkai Arc Majin Bū Arc Dragon Ball Z: God and God Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc Six months after the battle with the pure Majin Bū, Muten Rōshi arrives at Gokū's house, looking for his student, in the hopes of using the 100 million zeni to purchase "adult" videos. Chi-Chi is angered by this and violently sends him away.Dragon Ball Super episode 1 He is invited to Bulma's birthday party at the luxurious passenger ship.Dragon Ball Super episode 3 Muten Rōshi watches the battle between the Dragon Team and Beerus. After Gokū becomes a Super Saiyan God and battles Beerus, Muten Rōshi along with the Dragon Team depart in Bulma's ship in order to watch the fight.Dragon Ball Super episode 10 After Gokū is defeated by Beerus, Muten Roshi along with the Earth is spared from destruction after Beerus falls asleep and returns home.Dragon Ball Super episode 14 Revival of "F" Arc Hakaishin Champa Arc Epilogue Muten Rōshi is present at the 28th Tenkaichi Budōkai but he does not participate in it. In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) Muten Rōshi is invited at Bulma's birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship. He watchs the conflicts between Dragon Team and the Hakaishin Beerus, but doesn't join the battle. Later, Gokū shows up, summons Shenron and eventually transforms into a Super Saiyan God, along with other people, he witnesses the beginning of Beerus and Gokū's fight.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4 Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Muten Rōshi, along with the rest of the Dragon Team, head towards Champa's Tournament on the Planet of Nothing in a spacecraft prepared by Whis. He also participated in the game on the way to the tournament.Dragon Ball Super Chapter 7, pp. 15 Dragon Ball GT Ultimate Dragon Balls Arc Vengeful Demon Baby Arc Seven Evil Dragons Arc Legacy Creation and Conception Trivia Quotes References Category:Characters who died off-screen Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Characters who have won the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Martial Arts Teachers Category:Martial Artists Category:Turtle School Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters that appeared in canon films Category:Alive